percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Rise of Legends: Warriors of Water Ch4
Chapter 4: Lending A Hand Strangely enough, she didn't want my help. She argued against why I shouldn't go along with her, while I kept reminding her that she could be dead right now if it wasn't for me. She continued to stare viciously at me, it reminded me of the way Emilie used to stare at Noah after he had dyed her hair green. But after hours of complaining to each other, she finally gave a reason that seemed good to her. "When I chose my companions for this quest, I chose for tactics and strategies. I was for defensive maneuvers if a monster got too close, Daniel would use his arrows for long range advantages, and Fraser would then attack head on with his swords. All the weaknesses covered, perfect team. It would have worked too if that Chimera didn't jump us." "You can't do this alone though." Then I had a sneaky idea "ok then" She stared at me confused "excuse me?" "You want to go by yourself to take on vicious monsters worst off than the Chimera alone, then go." "Huh?" She was getting even more confused by what I was saying. "I know you don't need to go with me, but was only asking to go along because I wanted to." I turned around and began walking eastward. 3 . . . 2 . . . 1. "Wait!" she yelled, I turned round. "If you want to come, then I won't stop you." I walked back towards her. "Ok, would it be possible to hear the prophecy since I'm now a traveling companion?" Hannah had a good memory for important information so I knew it wouldn't be difficult for her to tell me. "Travel round the ruins of confusion/What was once there is now an illusion . . .uh,The Sea Gods offspring shall be found/Along with his siblings work of round/Cyclops fear! the Jailer returns . . . um, oh yeah! Sibling vengeance. Its blood finally churns." I never have or probably never will understand why the prophecies have to be so confusing until the last minute when it hits you. Well, we then set off to the next destination, but before that I asked Hannah: "what is this quest for exactly?" "Chiron told me that he was looking for an item of interest for his trophy room in the attic. . . " "Wait! You and your companions only nearly died so that Chiron could get a cup to hag on the mantle!" She stared at me, I realized i rushed to a conclusion too fast. "Sorry, carry on." "This item belonged to one of our most legendary campers, its a shield that actually shows the events that took place during the quest to the Sea of Monsters in 2006!" "Ok, so what happened to it?" "A few years ago . . . it got lost." I sighed, nothing said anything about retrieving a lost shield from god knows where. "Right so where is it?" I asked. "That's the problem, we don't . . ." She stopped and looked over our heads. I looked up and saw a brigade of flying demos with bronze legs fly over our heads towards the west. "Cummon, we have to follow!" She yelled to me. I couldn't disagree, whatever were they doing in this area must be big. We managed to 'borrow' a car (Noah showed me how to pick the lock) and drove off following them. Hannah drove, while I sat shotgun. The car was fast, but we could see that the demons were getting further and further away. Then we stopped at an entrance to a city that overlooked the sea, monsters of all sorts were storming through it. "Where is this?" Hannah asked. "New Orleans, Louisiana" I answered, "and i think its under siege. Previous Next﻿ Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Rise of Legends